Si las cosas fueran distintas
by Elenear28
Summary: Zamarat no fue obligada a reemplazar a su hermana en los Juegos del Hambre. Una Gessa enferma se presenta como voluntaria para llevar honor a su distrito y a su madre, lo que no esperaba era conocer a Zadlen Rome en el proceso. Oneshot de regalo de cumpleaños para G. Applause. 27 de abril 2014 Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al SYOT Daños Colaterales


**Disclaimer: el universo de Los Juegos de Hambre le pertence a Suzanne Collins. Los personajes de Gessa Larkeen y Zadlen Rome son propiedad de G. Applause y Freefall para el SYOT Daños Colaterales, de mi autoría. **

**La situación planteada a continuación es una historia alternativa a los actuales 54° Juegos del Hambre. **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños G. !**

* * *

**Si las cosas fueran distintas**

**Gessa Larkeen, Distrito 1**

Afuera ha comenzado a llover.

Ahren, Charlotte y Gianni se han ido para darles cacería a los dos chicos que emboscaron a Alexandrite y que le dieron muerte como a un inútil durante el Baño de Sangre. La cortina de agua se parte en dos cuando golpea el techo de la Cornucopia y en consecuencia veo todo a través de dos columnas de agua que difuminan el paisaje, como si fuera el cristal ahumado que mamá ha hecho que instalen en el cuarto de baño de nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Alexandrite Rocca ha llevado la vergüenza al Distrito Uno, una vez más. He estudiado con mi madre la historia de los Juegos y es la primera vez en dos décadas que un tributo de nuestro hogar no pasa del Baño de Sangre. La última vez sucedió durante los Juegos de mamá.

El chico se llamaba Circonius Glace y se había entrenado de manera paralela a mi madre. Se suponía que estaba bastante bien: fuerte, ágil, hábil… pero el muy idiota dejó que un chico del Nueve lo sorprendiera de espaldas mientras trataba de decidir qué clase de espada debía llevar a la masacre. Acabó en el lugar vigésimo segundo, un desastre completo.

Ahora, mientras observo el exterior a través de la lluvia, que lava los restos de sangre que han quedado sobre la grama, decido que Alexandrite resultó ser débil.

Sin embargo no importa, porque yo soy fuerte y de todas maneras él no podía ganar. Ganaré yo.

— Cualquiera habría pensado que tú encabezarías la avanzadilla para darle muerte a nuestros enemigos.

La voz de Zadlen resuena a mis espaldas y la estructura en forma de campana de la Cornucopia se encarga de repetir diez veces sus palabras. El repiqueteo de su voz me da dolor de cabeza y debo respirar profundamente para que las punzadas que se han instalado en mis sienes se mitiguen un poco antes de responderle.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

Él se sienta a mi lado, estirando sus largas piernas mientras yo abrazo mis rodillas y recojo un rizo tras una de mis orejas.

—Para empezar, era tu compañero de distrito.

— ¿Y eso de repente nos convertía en mejores amigos?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza.- No seas ordinario. La verdad ha sido lo mejor, así no he tenido que matarlo yo.

Él se encoje de hombros, con un gesto displicente, y su mandíbula se endurece mientras sus ojos claros escrutan el terreno.

Hoy, durante nuestra primera batalla he visto esos ojos cambiar, volverse casi negros ante el olor de la sangre, tal y como suceden con los de un cazador. Puede que los demás se horroricen ante lo poco afectado que se muestra él ante el hecho de que hoy acabó con dos vidas durante el Baño, sin embargo yo misma acabé con otros dos tributos, así que no estoy en posición de juzgarlo. Nos entrenaron para esto y el ansía tanto como yo la victoria.

Puedo entender eso.

Resulta inquietante lo mucho que nos parecemos nosotros dos, como dos gotas de agua. En los últimos días he descubierto que tengo muchas más cosas en común con Zadlen Rome de las que alguna vez pude tener con mi propia hermana gemela.

Zamarat nunca ha alcanzado a entenderme realmente. El hecho de que si unimos nuestras manos, palma contra palma, podemos vernos la una como el reflejo en el espejo de la otra, no ha hecho sino empeorar nuestra relación.

Por fuera somos la misma persona. Por dentro, no podríamos ser más distintas ni aunque lo intentáramos.

Nunca alcanzaré a entenderla, a pesar de que compartamos el mismo rostro, y me enferma el hecho de que cada una de mis acciones parece pasar por ese filtro de censura en ella. En Zadlen encontré a la persona con la que en un mundo diferente posiblemente pude haber compartido la vida entera. Sin embargo no me olvido de lo que he venido a hacer aquí. Sólo uno de los dos saldrá con vida de este lugar y esa seré yo. Las emociones podrán venir cuando la corona se encuentre sobre mi cabeza.

Siempre ha sido mi hermana la que se ha dejado cegar por las emociones, por eso mamá decidió que ella no era candidata a voluntaria desde un principio. Puede que Zammy sea muy lista, pero lo cierto es que sus escrúpulos la habrían convertido en una presa fácil en un lugar como este. La habrían asesinado el primer día, del mismo modo en que ha ocurrido con Alexandrite.

—No, pero supuse que te gustaría vengarlo.

—¿Vengarlo? ¿Por qué debería vengarme? Me parece una pérdida de energía el ir por tributos en concreto. Al final el resultado será el mismo. Al final todos ustedes acabarán muertos.

Zadlen suelta una risotada que hace que los vellos de mis brazos y de mi nuca se ericen. El sonido ronco de su risa parece reverberar en mi pecho mientras la Cornucopia se encarga de hacer eco una y otra vez de su carcajada.

— Todos nosotros ¿eh?

—Todos ustedes-asiento yo.- Lo cual es una lástima, tú empezabas a caerme bien.

Es una gran mentira, en los últimos días el chico del Cuatro ha hecho más que caerme bien. Parece haberse metido bajo mi piel… pero eso no cambia nada, en lo absoluto.

— Concuerdo contigo- asiente él mientras flexiona una de sus rodillas- Es una lástima que hayas elegido este año para presentarte voluntaria. ¿Lo hiciste para darle otro año de entrenamiento a tu hermana?

Lo miro con los ojos entornados. Ignorando lo que está diciendo tras sus palabras. Ignorando el hecho de que está prematuramente arrepentido de tener que matarme. "Es una lástima", repito en mi cabeza. Pero paso eso por alto ante la mención de mi hermana y una llamarada de un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para mí, los celos, se enciende en mi interior.

—La vi junto a ti en la repetición de la Cosecha. No parecía muy feliz.- explica él.

Recuerdo la preocupación estúpida de mi hermana la mañana de la Cosecha y el ataque que casi pudo haber acabado con mis sueños y aprieto los puños. Desperté de mi desmayo justo antes de que Zamarat acabara de ponerse mi vestido para reemplazarme en los Juegos.

—Siempre ha estado celosa de mí- explico yo, e imagino la cara de indignación de mi gemela en casa.

Zadlen se ríe de nuevo.

—Los hermanos pueden ser un incordio.

—Prueba con uno que luce igual que tú- acepto yo y por dentro me emociona el saber que coincidimos también en esto-. Y que de paso se cree mejor que todo el mundo.

—No necesito que sea igual a mí. Lo entiendo. Te entiendo.

Y lo curioso es que sé que lo hace.

— Tu hermano el Vencedor- apunto yo, no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación y veo como su mandíbula se tensa, músculos y tendones moviéndose bajo su piel.

El que Zamarat pudiera venir a los Juegos en mi lugar aún me mortifica. De haberme quedado en casa habría tenido que vivir el resto de mis días bajo el nombre de mi hermana, con la vergüenza de lo que a todas luces habría sido una muerte patética con ella utilizando mi nombre.

La punzada en mi cabeza se agudiza y yo debo volver a respirar profundamente para eliminar el dolor. No puedo permitirme un ataque en este lugar.

No siempre he estado enferma, de hecho es algo relativamente reciente. Los ataques empezaron hace un par de años, cuando yo recién cumplía los quince y pasé de nivel intermedio a avanzando en los entrenamientos. Mamá siempre quiso que una de sus hijas siguiera sus pasos y consiguiera hacerse con el papel de Vencedora del mismo modo en que ella lo había logrado a los 18.

De no haber sido Zamarat tan emocional, tal vez nos habrían entrenado a ambas de la misma manera y entonces todo se habría reducido a la posición que consiguiéramos obtener en las eliminatorias internas. Sin embargo mamá decidió que Zammy metería la pata en los Juegos dejando que sus sentimientos estuvieran en el medio.

Zamarat, la que llegaba a casa con pajaritos que se habían caído del nido o con gatos idiotas que se metían en las minas de extracción de gemas y aparecían con las patas fracturadas. Zamarat, la que disfrutaba de cuidar de Ruber cuando era una bebé. Zamarat, la que se encargaba de aplicarle compresas a papá cuando su espalda débil se lesionaba en la mina. Siempre fue demasiado compasiva. La habrían asesinado a traición el primer día.

Yo siempre estuve muy por encima de esa clase de situaciones y por eso mamá decidió que si alguien tenía oportunidad de ganar, esa era yo. Creo que de alguna manera Zamarat resultó una decepción para ella, una decepción que nunca pudo superar.

De cualquier forma, se supone que la enfermedad estaba en mis genes. Tenía una oportunidad en mil de que se desarrollara y al final ese mísero porcentaje, muy inferior al 1% fue lo que decidió mi suerte.

Al principio no era tan terrible. Unos cuantos dolores de cabeza que me obligaban a encerrarme en mi habitación por horas y a veces hasta días. Se supone que la extenuación física que representaba el entrenamiento fue lo que se encargó de acelerar el proceso, por eso Zamarat no lo desarrolló. Ella prefería perderse en sus libros o acompañar a papá a la mina. De alguna manera el rechazo de mamá la salvó de esto y creo que a mi madre aún le fastidia eso. El problema fue cuando la enfermedad degeneró en los ataques que me dejaban fuera de combate por largos minutos, que en un lugar como este resultarían mortales.

Recuerdo la ceguera momentánea, las convulsiones en que mi cuerpo cobraba vida propia. El dolor…

Pero yo jamás permití que mis condiciones me detuvieran. Continué entrenándome, a veces más por insistencia de mamá que por mí misma, pero en cualquier caso lo hice. Al final la motivación inicial, que era llevar la gloria a la familia de nuevo, pasó a un segundo plano.

Quería la cura. Quería que el Capitolio obrara su magia en mí, que arreglara lo que fuera que estuviera mal en mi cabeza.

El problema es que no podía acceder a ella desde mi posición. Puede que mamá fuera una Vencedora, pero jamás admitiría ante el mundo que tenía una hija defectuosa. Si quería curarme tendría que ganármelo. La otra opción era la muerte y lo cierto es que resulta más tentador el morir con un arma en la mano que en medio de un colapso físico en que tu cuerpo se olvida de quien es la que manda.

— Crees volvió diferente, después de sus Juegos.- admite Zadlen al cabo de un rato. Y yo lo miro, extrañada de que haya decidido compartir ese trozo de información personal conmigo. Una parte de mí, la parte que aún es una adolescente que encuentra al chico a mi lado atractivo e interesante, se muere por hacerle preguntas.

Sin embargo yo no soy una adolescente, ya no. Perdí lo que pudo quedar de mi inocencia en el momento en que el primer cuchillo se hundió en la garganta de la chica del Nueve y luego continué con su aliada, la chica del Doce. Ahora soy una guerrera, una máquina de matar bien engrasada.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo.- digo en su lugar- La gente no gana los Juegos del Hambre por casualidad.

Zadlen recorre mi rostro con lentitud, como si estuviera aprendiéndose mis facciones de memoria. Me doy cuenta de que lo hace porque ha decidido que en algún momento tendrá que matarme, del mismo modo en que yo he decidido hacer lo mismo con él.

No, los Juegos no se ganan por casualidad. Se ganan porque eres el mejor, el más fuerte, el más resistente, el más listo. Y esa sería yo. No importaba lo interesante que resultara Zadlen Rome, había cometido el error de presentarse voluntario en la misma edición en que yo lo había hecho. Su recompensa sería la muerte.

Engancho con un dedo la goma con que han recogido mi cabello en una coleta esta mañana, tiro de ella, dejando que mi larga cabellera rubia caiga sobre mi espalda. Empiezo a recogerlo de nuevo, sujetando los mechones con cuidado.

—Has dejado este fuera- señala Zadlen mientras me pasa un rizo. Sus dedos me hacen cosquillas cerca de la oreja y debo reprimir un estremecimiento cuando la sensación se extiende a través de mi piel.

—Gracias- musito mientras tomo el cabello y lo recojo en un apretado moño. Una débil sonrisa curva su boca hacia arriba y antes de darme cuenta estoy respondiéndole con el mismo gesto. Entonces imagino la cara de mamá al darse cuenta de que he sucumbido ante las mismas debilidades que mi hermana y frunzo el ceño.

No. No importa que tan interesante o guapo pueda ser Zadlen Rome o lo bien que parece comprenderme. Su vida me pertenece porque, tarde o temprano, me encargaré de arrancársela.

Sus pupilas se ensanchan cuando me ve, su boca forma una sonrisa más amplia y de alguna manera sé que él está teniendo los mismos pensamientos que yo. Está imaginando como me matará.

No pienso darle el gusto. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si alguno de los dos se hubiese quedado en casa este año, entonces tal vez podría darle rienda suelta a las sensaciones que me invaden cuando él me mira.

Sin embargo aquí no existen los "hubiera". No hago nada con consolarme pensando en que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes porque no lo son.

Mi mano se desliza sobre el suelo de baldosas y mis dedos encuentran el cuchillo.

Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando me doy cuenta de que el busca a tientas a su espalda, donde seguramente se esconde su tridente. Puedo ver como sus ojos se vuelven más y más negros a cada segundo, cuando deja salir al cazador que lleva dentro. Mi rostro se refleja a la perfección en esos pozos oscuros. En su mirada, me veo sonreír.

Y entonces de repente él se inclina y antes de darme cuenta, sus labios están sobre los míos.

Me abandono a las sensaciones, porque se que en el momento en que nos separemos, en el momento en que su boca se aparte de la mía, tendré que matarlo. No hay opción. No puedes permitirte debilidades en los Juegos del Hambre y en el momento en que decidimos fijarnos el uno en el otro, nos convertimos exactamente en eso.

El desliza su mano libre por mi rostro, su pulgar encuentra un lugar detrás de mí oreja y acuna mi cara con inesperada dulzura. Mi mano libre también se mueve con voluntad propia, mis dedos hundiéndose en su cabello. Ambos nos hemos alzado sobre nuestras rodillas, él, mucho más alto, con la espalda encorvada.

Algo se rompe dentro de mí en el momento en que siento como el oxígeno en mis pulmones se acaba. Si fuera una persona más sensiblera, posiblemente me echaría a llorar.

No puedo. Hace mucho que he dejado de llorar. Las lágrimas, esa cosa extraña que tantos sienten como un bálsamo, para mí no son más que una muestra de debilidad.

En su lugar me regodeo en las sensaciones, deseando que cada segundo se prolongue por siempre, aunque se que el reloj sigue avanzando. El aire se me acaba y siento en su respiración que le sucede lo mismo.

El momento llega. Nos separamos y siento como si me quitaran algo que siempre ha sido mío, como un brazo o una pierna.

Afuera, sigue lloviendo.

Mi mano se aferra al cuchillo.


End file.
